Proyecto Fallout
by Veranchan
Summary: Tras el holocausto nuclear, el mundo se ha convertido en un yermo árido y desagradable. El Refugio 101 y sus habitantes permanecen ajenos a todo ello, hasta que una chica nacida allí, Artemisa, se ve obligada a salir al exterior y luchar por su vida.
1. Prólogo

La caminata se convirtió en unos pasos apresurados buscando una salida. Los pasos apresurados, en una carrera al verla. La carrera se detuvo en seco cuando unos pasos se unieron tras ella. Alcé las manos por encima de mi cabeza. Sabía lo que me encontraría si me daba la vuelta: al jefe de seguridad apuntándome a la cabeza con su revolver.

¿Qué ha pasado allí arriba? ¡¿Qué le has hecho al señor Tenpenny?!

Permanecí callada. Con los labios apretados, esperando el impacto. Él insistió.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?!

Lo mismo que te voy a hacer a ti

Giré sobre mis talones, perdiendo el equilibrio a consciencia. Mientras mi cuerpo caía, saqué mi arma y le disparé. Él hizo lo mismo. Su proyectil atravesó mi hombro. El mío, entró limpiamente en el centro de la frente y salió por la coronilla. Para cuando él llegó al suelo con un golpe sordo, yo ya había echado a correr. El hombro me dolía a horrores, pero había conocido otro dolor mucho más fuerte y punzante, así que podía soportarlo. La verja que protegía la entrada a la Torre Tenpenny estaba vigilada por un solo hombre, un soldado. Abrió la boca para darme el alto, pero no le di tiempo ni a chillar. Otra de mis balas le perforó el cráneo. Me acerqué al botón de apertura que aquel vigilaba, y en un suspiro, ya estaba fuera.

El yermo me daba otra vez la bienvenida, ansioso de un cadáver fresco. Donde todos somos iguales. Donde las edades son las mismas. Donde las oportunidades son nulas.

Soy Artemisa. Y esta es mi historia.


	2. Capítulo I: De la vida en el Refugio 101

Se puede decir que todo empezó, evidentemente, con mi nacimiento. Mi madre dio a luz a una preciosa niña pelirroja, gordita y llorona, de profundos ojos azules. Heredé la peca en el lóbulo de la oreja de mi madre, y la nariz de mi padre. Ella murió minutos después de que yo naciera, y fue mi padre quien se hizo cargo de mí. Un hombre sabio y respetable, médico en el refugio, y que intentó meterme en la cabeza que quedarme allí, en aquel refugio, era lo mejor que podía pasarme en este mundo. Lamentablemente, él mismo dio al traste con sus palabras, pero eso es algo que ya contaré más adelante.

Nací y me crié en el Refugio 101. Estos refugios se pusieron en funcionamiento justo antes del desastre nuclear que mandó al mundo a la mierda, y el nuestro en particular seguía permaneciendo incomunicado desde que empezó la guerra. Del resto, no sabíamos nada.

Era un lugar pequeño y agobiante, un laberinto de túneles iluminados por las luces halógenas que pendían del techo. Todos nos conocíamos allí, aunque eso no significa que todos nos llevásemos bien…

Había pocos niños. Los suficientes para llenar una sola clase, a pesar de las diferencias de edad. Solo tuve una amiga, Amata, hija del supervisor. El padre era un auténtico cabrón: la ignoraba, y al resto nos trataba con condescendencia. Sus lavados de cerebro eran más que evidentes, y nadie de por allí se atrevía a decir una sola mala palabra de él; bien porque había conseguido doblegar sus voluntades; o bien porque, si así lo hacías, desaparecías del mapa. Mi padre era uno de estos últimos: su opinión del supervisor no distaba mucho de la mía, aunque el se callaba alegando que la vida en el refugio era el mejor regalo que podía darme, y no pensaba estropearlo.

Otras figuras que construyen mi infancia fueron los "Serpientes de túnel". Eran solo una pandilla de críos inmaduros que acosaban al resto del refugio si no les obedecías o, simplemente, les caías mal. Tuvimos bastantes "encontronazos". Sobre todo con Butch, el cabecilla del grupo. Aún no se me ha olvidado la que armó en la fiesta de mi décimo cumpleaños, y todo por un maldito bollo de pan.

Aún con todo, recuerdo esa fiesta con cariño. Con mucho cariño. Acudieron prácticamente todos los habitantes del refugio, incluso aquellos con los que apenas me cruzaba mientras me paseaba por los corredores porque vivían en la zona más alejada a la mía.

Fue el día que, de no haber estado ahí, a estas alturas ya estaría muerta. Recibí mi Pipboy, un artefacto electrónico que todos llevaban a modo de brazalete. Era muy útil: leía tus constantes vitales, tenía lecturas de radiación, mapas e incluso radio. Claro, que, entre aquellas paredes, no llegaba la señal más que de la megafonía por la que el supervisor nos sermoneaba todas las mañanas. Fue uno de los regalos que más valoro. Ese, y mi primer arma. Una pistola BB, cortesía de mi padre y su compañero científico Jonas. Ese mismo día fui a probarla junto a ellos, y una mutacucaracha salió a nuestro encuentro. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas. La plaga de mutarachas era un fenómeno común en el refugio, por muchos guardias de seguridad que el supervisor asignara para su exterminio. Fue el primer ser vivo al que disparé. Lo recuerdo como si viera ahora mismo una película a cámara lenta: la bala cruzando el aire e impactando en la cabeza, que se convirtió en una mancha de líquido maloliente y viscoso. Me hice una foto con mi padre para rememorar el acontecimiento. La foto se habrá perdido o la habrán destrozado después de mi marcha…

A los 16, y pese a mis reticencias, hice mi G.O.A.T. Un examen inútil. Las respuestas que diéramos en él nos asignaría un puesto de trabajo en el refugio de por vida. Mucha gente se asustaba ante la posibilidad de ser un basurero toda su vida, y yo por aquel entonces no era menos. Mi padre descubrió el pastel. Supuse que a él, su G.O.A.T. le había llevado hasta allí: el único médico del refugio. Hacerme la enferma solo sirvió para ganarme una regañina pacífica de mi padre y que me mandase de vuelta a la clase. Mi memoria no alcanza para recordar en qué consistían todas las preguntas, pero la última me quedó grabada en el cerebro por las respuestas a elegir: El supervisor; El supervisor; El supervisor; y El supervisor. Con unas respuestas así, se veía a la legua que la prueba no servía absolutamente de nada. Me asignaron como profesor, y tuve que estar detrás del nuestro como una perra faldera, aprendiendo los gajes del oficio.

El delicado equilibrio se rompió 3 años después. Una mañana, Amata me despertó. Tenía las lágrimas saltadas, temblaba y su voz se entrecortaba cuando intentaba ahogar el llanto. Al preguntarle que le pasaba, ella no pudo más y dejó que las lágrimas surcaran su cara. Me contó que mi padre se había ido. Se había marchado del refugio. Había conseguido saltarse la extrema vigilancia y los mandatos del supervisor y había salido al exterior. No me lo creí. Me reí de ella, pero su cara no dejaba lugar a dudas: algo grave estaba pasando. Me instó a que me marcharan. Me contó que habían matado a Jonas, el compañero de mi padre. Y que venían a por mí. Sabía que en su interior tenía lugar una lucha encarnizada: quería a su padre, pero había visto con sus propios ojos lo que había hecho con Jonas y como se había puesto al enterarse que uno de los internos se había escapado. Algo así no se pasa por alto, ni mucho menos se finge. Así que terminé haciéndole caso, contagiada por su nerviosismo y confusión. Las alarmas resonaban, ensordecedoras por todo el refugio, y por megafonía el supervisor pedía mi cabeza. No podía quedarme ni un segundo más allí.

Me armé de valor, mi pistola BB, balas y poco más. Salí corriendo de allí junto a Amata, que me explicó que debía acudir al despacho de su padre y abrir un pasadizo que me conduciría hasta la entrada del refugio. Nos separamos sin despedirnos.

Vigilaba cada esquina, apretaba el paso evitando hacer ruido o ser vista. Era realmente complicado: habían movilizado a todos los guardias del refugio, incluso los que se encargaban de erradicar a las mutarachas. Éstas aprovecharon la oportunidad y acamparon a sus anchas. En menos de una hora, se había organizado un auténtico caos.

Pillé desprevenido a uno de los vigilantes. Estaba de espaldas a mí, a punto de entrar en otro pasaje. No lo dudé un instante y apunté a la cabeza. La bala chocó contra el cuero cabelludo, pero no penetró. La pistola BB era un arma demasiado básica. Muy poco dañina, y delató mi presencia. Ahora no me quedaba otro remedio que matarle. Y así lo hice, antes de que terminara de darse la vuelta. Otro disparo en la cabeza acabó con él.

Había tenido suerte de encontrarle de espaldas. El uniforme de esos tipos estaba formado por un mono antibalas y casco. Además, sus armas eran más potentes que las mías. Verlo hizo que se me ocurriera una idea: me sería más fácil pasar desapercibida y entrar en el despacho del supervisor si iba disfrazada como un vigilante más del refugio. Desvestí al tipo en un momento, evitando mirarle a la cara, y llevé a cabo mi plan escondida en una estancia cercana que servía a modo de almacén.

Mi idea fue bastante buena, he de admitirlo. Algunos guardias pasaron de mi culo como si no existiera, aunque hubo un par que, seguramente elegidos por la G.O.A.T., decidieron aniquilar a todos los civiles que se cruzasen en su camino por si las moscas. Ese fue el caso de una pareja que, asustada por la plaga, decidió salir corriendo de sus habitaciones y se toparon con ellos. Sus risotadas llegaron a mis oídos, y probé con ellos el arma que le había robado al guardia que maté. También me crucé con Butch, que había olvidado su carácter y actitud para venir llorando a cualquiera para que ayudase a su madre. Al acercarse, me reconoció, pero aún así siguió suplicando por ella: las mutarachas se habían colado en su habitación.

Pensé en todas las veces que se había reído de mí. En lo grave de la situación que tenía entre manos y lo mal que me caía.

Fue el segundo cadáver que encontrarían aquel día, sin su chaqueta de "Serpiente de Túnel".

Tuve que quitar de en medio más cucarachas hasta que por fin llegué al maldito despacho. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero yo tenía la solución. Es un detalle que me he saltado, pero que ahora merece la pena ser mencionado: se me daban bien las ganzúas, y siempre llevaba alguna escondida, ya fuera en los bolsillos o incluso en mi ropa interior.

La puerta no supuso mayor problema, y después de abrirla por la fuerza, la volví a cerrar con todos los protocolos de seguridad que pude para ganar tiempo. El despacho era más grande que el cuchitril que tenía asignado como habitación. Había varias taquillas, una mesa en el centro y un ordenador. Supuse que el ordenador controlaba la entrada al pasadizo del que me había hablado Amata, así que intenté acceder. Al contrario que con las ganzúas, los ordenadores no eran lo mío. Necesitaba una contraseña para poder entrar en la terminal. Busqué por la mesa cualquier pista. En los cajones y taquillas. Al final, encontré escondido en una de éstas últimas, como quién no quiere la cosa, un trozo de papel arrancado de alguna página con solo una palabra escrita: Amata. Introduje el nombre en el ordenador y éste me dio la bienvenida identificándome como supervisor. Reí para mis adentros. Ya estaba fuera. Solo tenía que seleccionar la opción de "Abrir salida de emergencia", y no me detuve a mirar los documentos que el supervisor guardaba, aunque me carcomía la curiosidad. No era el momento.

Con un silbido, el pedacito de suelo bajo la mesa empezó a moverse, mostrando unas escaleras que descendían. Justo en ese momento, unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta, e intentaron abrirla. Al ver que no podía, el supervisor alzó la voz:

¡¡Sé que estás ahí!! ¡Guardias! ¡Tirad la puerta abajo! ¡Está aquí!

Me acordé de su madre antes de bajar las escaleras a todo correr. Caí en los últimos escalones y llegué rodando al suelo, pero llegué.

Ya no quedaba nada del metal que cubría suelo y paredes, ni siquiera de la tecnología. El pasadizo conducía hasta una cueva natural, con la roca al descubierto y la salida cubierta por una enorme puerta de metal con forma de engranaje. Había un pilar con un teclado a pocos metros. Me acerqué a él. El teclado, más que teclado, eran unas instrucciones que indicaban que, para abrir la puerta del refugio, debía pulsar la tecla "Enter". Así lo hice. Sobre mi cabeza hubo un estruendo atroz, mezcla de los guardias que ya habían conseguido entrar en el despacho y el mecanismo de apertura de la puerta del refugio, que se conectó con la puerta y la hizo a un lado a paso lento. Mis perseguidores ya descendían. No podía esperar más.

Me escurrí por la pequeña apertura que había conseguido dejar el mecanismo, escuchando los primeros disparos surcar el aire en mi dirección y rebotar contra el metal. Oía gritos y carreras, pero no quise entenderlos. Toda mi atención se la llevaba la valla de madera que tapiaba la apertura de la salida. El pequeño túnel que conducía hasta ella se me hizo eterno, no solo por la situación, sino también porque mis ojos, poco acostumbrados a la luz natural, se vieron de pronto inundados por ella. Sin apuntar, descerrajé un solo tiro a los tablones, y luego una patada. Cedieron sin rechistar. Las carreras, los gritos, los disparos, mi vida, todo quedó atrás. No se atrevieron a seguirme, pero si escuché el profundo golpe de la puerta del refugio volviéndose a cerrar. No había vuelta atrás.

Me froté los ojos y esperé un poco a que se acostumbrasen a la luz. Respiré bocanadas de lo que esperaba que fuera aire fresco, pero solo me llegó un aire contaminado, enrarecido y viciado. Una brisa fugaz me llenó de tierra la boca. Al enfocar el nuevo paisaje, me hallé ante el panorama más desolador, que ni los viejos del refugio y sus historias habían podido describir. Solo había tierra. Vacío. No se oía nada ni a nadie.

Alce la vista al cielo con una mano de visera para protegerme los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo veía, y tenía miedo. Era inmenso, pero gris y plomizo, a pesar de que no había ni una sola nube. Bajé de nuevo la vista.

Cielo y tierra, destrozados. El vacío me esperaba. Bienvenida al Yermo en el que nunca creíste.


End file.
